f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2013 Formula One Season
The 2013 Formula One season will be the 64th season of FIA Formula One motor racing. It will be the final season of the current 2.4 litre V8 engines, which are to be replaced in be environmentally-friendly and more fuel-efficient 1.6 litre V6 turbochanged engines. Teams and Drivers Entry List |team = Caterham F1 Team |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = ? |firstdriver= }} TBA |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= ? |seconddriver= }} TBA |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = Scuderia Ferrari |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = ? |firstdriver= Fernando Alonso |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= ? |seconddriver= }} TBA |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= Davide Rigon }} |team = Sahara Force India F1 Team |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = ? |firstdriver= Paul di Resta |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= ? |seconddriver= }} ? |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = HRT F1 Team |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = ? |firstdriver= Pedro de la Rosa |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= ? |seconddriver= }} TBA |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = Lotus F1 Team |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = ? |firstdriver= Kimi Räikkönen |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= ? |seconddriver= Romain Grosjean |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = Marussia F1 Team |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = ? |firstdriver= Timo Glock |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= ? |seconddriver= }} TBA |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = Vodafone McLaren Mercedes |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = ? |firstdriver= Jenson Button |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= ? |seconddriver= Sergio Pérez |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = Mercedes AMG Petronas F1 Team |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = ? |firstdriver= Lewis Hamilton |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= ? |seconddriver= Nico Rosberg |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = Red Bull Racing |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = ? |firstdriver= Sebastian Vettel |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= ? |seconddriver= Mark Webber |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = Sauber F1 Team |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = ? |firstdriver= TBA |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= ? |seconddriver= }} TBA |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = Scuderia Toro Rosso |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = ? |firstdriver= }} TBA |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= ? |seconddriver= }} TBA |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = Williams F1 Team |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = ? |firstdriver= }} TBA |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= ? |seconddriver= }} TBA |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} Driver Changes * Lewis Hamilton: (driver) → (driver) * Sergio Perez: (driver) → (driver) * Michael Schumacher: (driver) → Retirement Calendar Race Schedule * The official race titles will include sponsors. † Yet to be confirmed by organisers. Calendar changes * Races not on the 2012 calendar: ** The first Grand Prix of America is scheduled to take place, subject to the organiser's confirmation. Its addition means that there are two Grands Prix in the United States for the first time since . * Races on the 2012 calendar, but not the 2013 calendar: ** The European Grand Prix is dropped from the calendar, replaced by the Grand Prix of America. The circuit, the Valencia Street Circuit is due to alternate with the Circuit de Catalunya as the Spanish Grand Prix. * Circuit changes: ** The German Grand Prix will switch back to the Nürburgring from the Hockenheimring as per the agreement between the two circuits. * Schedule changes: ** The European Grand Prix is replaced by the Grand Prix of America as round eight. ** The Japanese Grand Prix and the Korean Grand Prix swap places, with Korea now the fifteenth round and the Japan sixteenth round. * Disputes: ** The Grand Prix of America was having scheduling issues in July, was removed from the 2013 calendar. The race was still due for confirmation after the calendar was initially released. Notes Category:Formula One Seasons Category:2013 Formula One Season